Wissen
History Origin Wissen is the elderly Green Lantern from the planet Veltre. After stopping a planetary civil war, his people came to think of him as a god. Although Wissen gradually grew comfortable with this role, and the worship of his people, he was never a dictator and always remained a benevolent protector of Veltre. Over generations, the memories of the Green Lantern Corps faded from Wissen's mind. During a typical day, Wissen was sitting upon his throne receiving the gifts of his grateful people. The populace suddenly turned their heads skyward at a remarkable sight. Three beings just like their "god" Wissen came descending from space. Wissen had been out of communication for so long that the Guardians of the Universe sent the Green Lantern Corps to Veltre to prevent it's destruction. The team consisted of a turtle-like humanoid, an orange skinned female, and the leader of this team, a pink skinned humanoid with a great mustache and mane of white hair. The Lanterns extended their greetings to Wissen, with the leader openly questioned Veltre's "god" as to why he had failed to detect that the planet's core was unstable and close to exploding. The offworlders were unaware of the populations beliefs, and treated Wissen as just another Lantern who needed assistance. As the team flew off to begin their work in Veltre's orbit, the leader of the group ordered Wissen to follow them. To Wissen, this was the final humiliation. In a matter of moments he went from a "god' in his people's eyes, to a fraud who couldn't even foresee his own planet's impending destruction. As the team worked to stabilize Veltre, Wissen's thoughts drifted back to all of the mistakes he had made. He was forced to face the fact that he had allowed himself to believe he was a god, and not simply a Green Lantern. What's worse, Wissen had mislead his people; retarding their growth by allowing them to depend on his power to solve all of their problems. The Green Lanterns soon completed their task and left Veltre, while Wissen returned home. Alone on a mountain top, Wissen renounced his power and tore off his Green Lantern power ring, crying that he was unworthy to stand as a member of the Corps. When his high priestess, Da'n arrived to confront him, Wissen told her of his intention to live in seclusion as penance for having betrayed his people. Da'n did not hide her, or the peoples, disappointment in their false "god", but she told Wissen that he was still valued by all as a man. He was still needed on Veltre and was still welcome in their community. No longer a "god", Wissen descended the mountain alongside Da'n and rejoined Veltre's society as a man, and as their Green Lantern. To date, Wissen continues to protect Veltre and Space Sector 1915 as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Wissen *http://www.comicvine.com/wissen/29-49714/